oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
2011
Beste Film ; Vinner : The Artist -- Thomas Langmann ; Nominerte : Barnepiken -- Brunson Green, Chris Columbus, Michael Barnathan : The Descendants ''-- Jim Burke, Alexander Payne, Jim Taylor : ''Ekstremt høyt og utrolig nært -- Scott Rudin : Hugo -- Graham King, Martin Scorsese : Midnight in Paris -- Letty Aronson, Stephen Tenenbaum : Moneyball -- Michael De Luca, Rachael Horovitz, Brad Pitt : The Tree of Life -- Sarah Green, Bill Pohlad, Debe Gardner, Grant Hill : War Horse -- Steven Spielberg, Kathleen Kennedy Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Jean Dujardin -- The Artist (George Valentin) ; Nominerte : Demián Bichir -- A Better Life (Carlos Galindo) : George Clooney -- The Descendants (Matt King) : Gary Oldman -- Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (George Smiley) : Brad Pitt -- Moneyball (Billy Beane) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Meryl Streep -- Jernkvinnen (Margareth Thatcher) ; Nominerte : Glenn Close -- Albert Nobbs (Albert Nobbs) : Viola Davis -- Barnepiken (Aibileen Clark) : Rooney Mara -- The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (Lisbeth Salander) : Michelle Williams -- My Week with Marilyn (Marilyn Monroe) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Christopher Plummer -- Beginners (Hal Fields) ; Nominerte : Kenneth Branagh -- My Week with Marilyn (Sir Laurence Olivier) : Jonah Hill -- Moneyball (Peter Brand) : Nick Nolte -- Warrior (Paddy Conlon) : Max von Sydow -- Ekstremt høyt og utrolig nært (The Renter) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Octavia Spencer -- Barnepiken (Minny Jackson) ; Nominerte : Bérénice Bejo -- The Artist (Peppy Miler) : Jessica Chastain -- Barnepiken (Celia Foote) : Melissa McCarthy -- Bridesmaids (Megan) : Janet McTeer -- Albert Nobbs (Hubert Page) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Michel Hazanavicius -- The Artist ; Nominerte : Woody Allen -- Midnight in Paris : Terrence Malick -- The Tree of Life : Alexander Payne -- The Descendants : Martin Scorsese -- Hugo Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Midnight in Paris -- Woody Allen ; Nominerte : The Artist -- Michel Hazanavicius : Bridesmaids -- Kristen Wiig, Annie Mumolo : Margin Call -- J.C. Chandor : Nader og Simin - et brudd -- Asghar Farhadi Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : The Descendants -- Alexander Payne, Nat Faxon, Jim Rash ; Nominerte : Hugo -- John Logan : Maktens menn -- George Clooney, Grant Heslov, Beau Willimon : Moneyball -- Steven Zaillian (manus), Aaron Sorkin (manus), Stan Chervin (historie) : Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy -- Bridget O'Connor, Peter Straughan Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Nader og Simin - et brudd -- Iran ; Nominerte : Bullhead -- Belgia : Footnote -- Israel : In Darkness -- Polen : Monsieur Lazhar -- Kanada Beate Animasjonsfilm ; Vinner : Rango -- Gore Verbinski ; Nominerte : Chico & Rita -- Fernando Trueba, Javier Mariscal : En katt i Paris -- Alain Gagnol, Jean-Loup Felicioli : Kung Fu Panda 2 -- Jennifer Yuh : Pus med støvler -- Chris Miller Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Hugo -- Robert Richardson ; Nominerte : The Artist -- Guillaume Schiffman : The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo -- Jeff Cronenweth : The Tree of Life -- Emmanuel Lubezki : War Horse -- Janusz Kaminski Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo -- Angus Wall, Kirk Baxter ; Nominerte : The Artist -- Anne-Sophie Bion, Michel Hazanavicius : The Descendants -- Kevin Tent : Hugo -- Thelma Schoonmaker : Moneyball -- Christopher Tellefsen Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : Hugo -- art director: Dante Ferretti, sett dekoratør: Francesca Lo Schiavo ; Nominerte : The Artist -- art director: Laurence Bennett, sett dekoratør: Robert Gould : Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene, del 2 -- art director: Stuart Craig, sett dekoratør: Stephenie McMillan : Midnight in Paris -- art director: Anne Seibel, sett dekoratør: Hélène Dubreuil : War Horse -- art director: Rick Carter, sett dekoratør: Lee Sandales Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : The Artist -- Mark Bridges ; Nominerte : Anonymous -- Lisy Christl : Hugo -- Sandy Powell : Jane Eyre -- Michael O'Connor : W.E. -- Arianne Phillips Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : The Artist -- Ludovic Bource ; Nominerte : Hugo -- Howard Shore : På eventyr med Tintin: Enhjørningens hemmelighet -- John Williams : Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy -- Alberto Iglesias : War Horse -- John Williams Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Man or Muppet" -- The Muppets (musikk og tekst: Bret McKenzie) ; Nominerte : "Real in Rio" -- Rio (musikk: Sergio Mendes, Carlinhos Brown, tekst: Siedah Garrett) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Jernkvinnen -- Mark Coulier, J. Roy Helland ; Nominerte : Albert Nobbs -- Martial Corneville, Lynn Johnson, Matthew W. Mungle : Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene, del 2 -- Nick Dudman, Amanda Knight, Lisa Tomblin Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Hugo -- Tom Fleischman, John Midgley ; Nominerte : The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo -- David Parker, Michael Semanick, Ren Klyce, Bo Persson : Moneyball -- Deb Adair, Ron Bochar, David Giammarco, Ed Novick : Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon -- Greg P. Russell, Gary Summers, Jeffrey J. Haboush, Peter J. Devlin : War Horse -- Gary Rydstrom, Andy Nelson, Tom Johnson, Stuart Wilson Beste Lydredigering ; Vinner : Hugo -- Philip Stockton, Eugene Gearty ; Nominerte : Drive -- Lon Bender, Victor Ray Ennis : The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo -- Ren Klyce : Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon -- Ethan Van der Ryn, Erik Aadahl : War Horse -- Richard Hymns, Gary Rydstrom Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Hugo -- Robert Legato, Joss Williams, Ben Grossmann, Alex Henning ; Nominerte : Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene, del 2 -- Tim Burke, David Vickery, Greg Butler, John Richardson : Real Steel -- Erik Nash, John Rosengrant, Danny Gordon Taylor, Swen Gillberg : Rise of the Planet of the Apes -- Joe Letteri, Dan Lemmon, R. Christopher White, Daniel Barrett : Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon -- Scott Farrar, Scott Benza, Matthew E. Butler, John Frazier Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : Undefeated -- Daniel Lindsay, T.J. Martin, Rich Middlemas ; Nominerte : Hell and Back Again -- Danfung Dennis, Mike Lerner : If A Tree Falls: A Story of the Earth Liberation Front -- Marshall Curry, Sam Cullman : Paradise Lost 3: Purgatory -- Joe Berlinger, Bruce Sinofsky : Pina -- Wim Wenders, Gian-Piero Ringel Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : Saving Face -- Daniel Junge, Sharmeen Obaid-Chinoy ; Nominerte : The Barber of Birmingham: Foot Soldier of the Civil Rights Movement -- Robin Fryday, Gail Dolgin : God is the Bigger Elvis -- Rebecca Cammisa, Julie Anderson : Incident in New Baghdad -- James Spione : The Tsunami and the Cherry Blossom -- Lucy Walker, Kira Carstensen Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : The Shore -- Terry George, Oorlagh George ; Nominerte : Pentecost -- Peter McDonald : Raju -- Max Zähle, Stefan Gieren : Time Freak -- Andrew Bowler, Gigi Causey : Tuba Atlantic -- Hallvar Witzø Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : The Fantastic Flying Books of Mr. Morris Lessmore -- William Joyce, Brandon Oldenburg ; Nominerte : Dimanche -- Patrick Doyon : La Luna -- Enrico Casarosa : A Morning Stroll -- Grant Orchard, Sue Goffe : Wild Life -- Amanda Forbis, Wendy Tilby Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : James Earl Jones : Dick Smith Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award ; Vinner : Oprah Winfrey Kategori:Utdelingene